


heat lightning

by dankomanuel (somethingradiates)



Series: right in the doorway [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingradiates/pseuds/dankomanuel
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: "From your Egoflapbang universe: Suzy watching Arin and Dan get it on."
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: right in the doorway [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	heat lightning

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on my sideblog in 2018 but i figured it would be smart to move it to an actual fic repository

It should look weird, Suzy decides. That’s what’s wrong. That’s what throws her off.

In all of the times she’s thought about this - and she’s thought about this a lot, if she’s honest - she tempers it with the knowledge that it’ll be awkward. Dan will be too tall and gangly, and Arin will be too self-conscious, and they won’t fit together. It’ll be ungainly and graceless. It’ll be hot as fuck, probably, but they’ll all three end up laughing a little when Dan knees Arin in the chest or something.

That’s not what happens.

* * *

They’ve all three fucked. That’s been going on for - fuck, she doesn’t even know, she can’t think. Months, at least. It’s always the three of them, Dan’s mouth between her legs while Arin fucks him from behind, both big hands around his hips; Dan on his back with his thighs wrapped around Arin’s hips, Suzy grinding against his face (he loves that - she doesn’t know why she was surprised). 

It’s never been two of them and the other watching. It felt off - like number three was being ignored, maybe. They’d never even brought it up, too nervous about hurting someone.

But.

“You’re never allowed to make fun of me for buying the bedroom chair again,” she announces to the room at large, folds herself up on the seat of the floral wingback facing the bed. She’s wearing one of Dan's t-shirts and a pair of panties and chipped black toenail polish and not much else - although it’s still more than her men, who have de-clothed themselves rapidly over the past few minutes.

Danny’s always the quicker to undress, between him and Arin, but they’re both still wearing their boxer-briefs for now, Arin’s hands gripping Dan’s ass through the thin fabric while they kiss. Her jokes could have better timing, probably; Arin is licking into Dan’s mouth, careful and hot, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when it breaks.

Suzy settles in a little more comfortably. 

This had been her idea, and at the very beginning it had been sort of a joke: _you two are hot_ , she had said, _I just want to watch sometime, I think, because I bet I miss the good stuff when I’m all distracted_ , and Dan had gone a little red around the neck and Arin had taken a too-big sip of his coffee and she had thought, amused: _oh_.

And here they are, Arin’s hands sliding into the back of Dan’s boxers; the waistband slips down an inch and Arin seems to take that as a hint, guides them down the rest of the way with the backs of his hands. Dan kicks them off distractedly, too caught up in another kiss to focus.

“Danny,” she says serenely, and folds her legs beneath her, trying to ignore the heat already pooling in her belly. “I feel like you’re ignoring your boyfriend.” 

(He loves that: _your boyfriend_. She tries to use it as often as she can without it losing its potency. It’s a reward, almost.) 

“Oh,” he says, while Arin’s working his way down his neck from the shelf of his jaw. "Oh - yeah.” Both of his skinny hands are on Arin’s belly instead of braced on his shoulders, trailing down into the waistband of his boxers, searching and curling and gripping and teasing, gentle like he does. 

Danny will take forever, if they let him. He’ll stretch things out to last all day, if he can, devoted to their pleasure and a little bit indulgent on top of that, trying to do his best for them, always. 

Arin is more direct. She realizes he’s putting on a show for her around the second finger - when he’s got Dan on his knees and elbows, when he mumbles _just like that, baby_ when Dan arches his ass up and spreads his knees - and she’s amused and satisfied at the same time, one hand sliding down her belly so her fingertips can rest over the swell of her cunt - to just rest, just stay there for a few moments, just in case.

Dan’s quiet, like he always is to start with, but they don’t have to hear him to know what he’s saying: he’s shifting his weight a little, pressing back against arin in something like suppliance, his forehead resting against his forearm where it’s laying on the pillow in front of him. “Arin,” he says, breathes it out like a prayer, like Arin’s maybe only supposed to half hear it. “Frin, fuck.”

Arin hums out a pleasant, curious little noise - _hmm?_ \- and does something with the angle of his wrist that Suzy can’t quite see; she’s too focused on watching the way Dan’s face falls open in surprise and pleasure, the way his brow knots, the way he takes his bottom lip between his teeth and drags in a shaky breath. 

Arin’s other hand is wrapped around Dan’s hip, like he’s holding him in place - like he needs to - but he’s leaning forward to press kisses along Dan’s back, down the knots of his spine under his smooth skin. “You’re so pretty,” he says, kisses his way up to the spot between Dan’s shoulder blades. “Isn’t he, baby?” 

“Gorgeous,” she says, and almost laughs at how it comes out - she’s practically fucking purring. Arin looks over at her, catches her eye. It’s fucking criminal, how satisfied he looks already. 

He winks at her. 

The fucker. 

He winks at her, and he kisses his way back down Danny’s back, and then he keeps going further, and Suzy realizes - slightly belatedly - that Arin definitely picked the water-based strawberry-kiwi lube for a reason. 

Dan makes a thin noise somewhere in his throat and twists on the bed, spreads his knees a little bit wider, digs his elbows into the mattress just that much more, like he’s trying to anchor himself and get away at the same time. Both of Arin’s hands are around his thighs, now, holding him apart, holding him in place. Suzy can see fucking everything, and it isn’t like she’s never seen this before but she’s never seen it like this, and some part of her thinks maybe she shouldn’t like it - thinks maybe this should be too much - but Arin’s licking a broad stripe from Danny’s balls up to his hole and sliding his hands up to hold him open there, too, and that’s right about when Suzy finds herself sliding the fabric of her panties to the side. 

Arin loves doing this - Suzy’s well aware; she hadn’t been surprised when he asked if she was okay with him eating Dan out, because God knows he likes eating her out and really, it isn’t that different - but she’s still a little surprised by how shameless he is about it. He isn’t porny, or ridiculous, or over-the-top - it’s just that he takes his fucking time, holds Dan open and works him over, like he’s giving him the dirtiest open-mouthed kiss of all time, and Dan is babbling a little, _fuck, Arin, fuck_ , both hands fisted hard in the sheets. 

Suzy feels fever-hot all over. The slick between her legs is fire on her fingertips when she runs them through it. She’s not touching herself, not yet, not really; the anticipation is better than the contact, sometimes. 

Arin’s fucking shameless, but when Dan moans _Arin, come on_ , he listens - pulls back just enough, presses a kiss to the small of Dan’s back, says _what do you want, baby?_

“Come on,” Dan says, and it’s almost, almost a whine. 

“Tell me what you want,” Arin says. One hand has trailed back down to Dan’s thigh, curled around it from the back; the other is still on his ass, thumb pressed just into his hole. 

“You - _goddamnit_.” 

For someone that makes his living singing about dicks, Suzy thinks, sliding down into the chair a little further, Dan is curiously unwilling to actually say it out loud some of the time - not until they make him, or until he’s so far gone that he can’t be embarrassed anymore. 

Arin dots kisses up Dan’s back, straightens up from where he’d been half bent forward. Instead of his thumb, there are two fingers inside Danny again, moving slow and deliberate. “I don’t know,” he says fairly. “What do you want?” 

“Arin - ”

“Do you want my cock?” It should sound fucking absurd coming from Arin - from sweet, goofy, playful Arin - but it doesn’t, and it’s because, she thinks, he isn’t trying to sound sexy at all. He just does. “Is that what you want? You want my cock inside you, pounding you through my fucking bed. Right?” 

His voice is low and mild and conversational, and Suzy lets out a shuddery little breath before she can help herself. She hopes that he didn’t hear it. He’s fucking Dan properly again, and Dan’s face is open and awed, eyes closed, mouth hanging open just a little bit, brow furrowed - he looks fucking debauched and he hasn’t even been fucked yet, not really. 

“You want me to fuck you so hard you can’t move for a couple of hours. Isn’t that right?” Arin kisses the side of Dan’s neck, up to his ear. She's got to hold her breath to hear. “And you want me to pump you so full of my come that everybody in LA knows you’re _mine_.” 

“Yes,” Dan says, desperate, and then it all tumbles out in a rush, “fuck, yes, please - ” 

He’s caught breathless, has to stop: Arin’s guiding himself in, the hand that had been around Dan’s thigh wrapped tight around the base of his own cock. Suzy watches, breathless too, finds her thumb moving in slow clockwise circles around her clit, not touching but almost. 

“God,” Dan manages after a few long, long seconds. “God, Arin, fuck.”

For a moment, she's captivated. She’s exceedingly familiar with Arin's cock - of course - and she’s used to all of its specifics; it’s just different, seeing it in this context - it seems even bigger sinking into Danny’s lithe body. Dan’s holding himself so tight he’s trembling, from the tendons in his lean thighs to the muscles of his concave belly where his hard cock is laying nearly parallel. 

“You’re so good,” Arin murmurs, runs one big hand down Dan’s back where he’s trembling with the effort of holding still, of breathing. “You’re so good for me, kitten, you’re perfect.” 

Dan lets out a breath that shakes. Arin isn’t even halfway inside of him and he’s trying so hard to be still that it looks like it fucking hurts, but Suzy isn’t about to say anything, can’t break whatever spell this is. Arin keeps moving, pushing forward and pulling back like he’s letting Dan adjust, rocking his hips forward just enough, but it’s too slow and Danny sucks in a breath, turns his face to the side like he’s hoping he can catch Arin’s eye. 

“Fuck me,” he says, “Arin, fuck me, come on, I can take it, I can - _oh._ ” 

Arin bottoms out in one movement, both hands locked around Dan’s hips: he bottoms out, and pulls back, and repeats it, twice, three times - and finally they’re both something like speechless. Dan’s ragged moan sounds like it hurts but his cock jumps against his stomach like he’s close already, and Arin tips his head back, eyes closed, lost for a fraction of a moment before he can refocus. 

Suzy feels like she should be embarrassed when he looks at her - one hand clawing at the arm of the chair, the other two fingers deep inside of herself, her thumb working at her clit, her face flushed and hot - but she can’t dredge up any real emotions, not right this second. “Fuck, Arin,” she says weakly. 

Arin grins at her, lazy and wolfish, and then turns his attention back to Danny. He’s lifted himself up a little, onto the points of his elbows; one hand is buried in his hair, tugging at his curls, and the angle has changed just enough that now Arin can lean over Dan’s back and bite him properly, right where his shoulder meets his neck. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Dan says, “yeah, yes, fuck yeah,” and Suzy can tell that it’s the kind of bite that would piss her off but it’s exactly what Dan always wants and almost never gets - too hard to be fun - and when Dan lets his head drop again after Arin lets go, she catches his eyes for the first time yet, a little bit glazed. 

“Love you,” he says, fingers clutching in the sheets again. “Love you, Suze.” 

“Love you back,” she says, a little faintly, and lets her knees fall apart a little farther, knuckles pushing her panties further away from her cunt. They’re soaked through, at this point, and she should probably just take them off, but she doesn’t want to risk missing something. 

Arin’s hand moves to dislodge Danny’s from its position in his hair, takes over for him, wraps itself in his curls and yanks, tugs him back until he’s on his hands and knees instead of his elbows, throat bared. She thinks she can see tears. 

(That shouldn’t make her fucking throb the way it does, but she doesn’t feel weird enough about it to avoid sliding her thumb just a little more firmly along her clit.) 

Arin’s fucking Dan like he means it - what had he said before - _fuck you through my bed_ , Jesus Christ - Dan can’t stop making noises, sharp little desperate keening sounds from his chest, and now that his hands don’t have nearly as much purchase they’re scrabbling at the sheets, toes curling sharply every time Arin pulls out just this side of too far and slams back home. It’s good. Suzy’s not sure arin’s ever fucked her like this - she’s not sure she would want him to - but Dan’s been hard since before this started and hasn’t wavered once, and fuck knows she’s enjoying watching. 

“Ar,” Dan says, and she’s not sure how long it’s been, lost in her own haze of pleasure and almost-almost-almost, but his voice is raw and a little hoarse because he can’t shut the fuck up. “Fuck, ‘m gonna come.” 

“You think so?” Arin sounds amused, a little playful, but something about it makes Suzy shiver to her toes. 

Danny hears it, too; he says, desperate, “ _Please_ ,” and just like that, Arin’s hand has moved from where it was twisted in his hair to wrap around his throat, the pad of his thumb pressed hard up underneath his jaw, and Suzy can see the way his fingertips are digging into the side of Dan’s throat, and for just a second she opens her mouth to say _Arin, wait_ \- 

And then Danny is coming, hard, all over his own belly, with a strangled gasp and a desperate little moan, and Arin’s hand relaxes around his throat, and Suzy tips over the edge after him, eyes clenched shut and shuddering. 

It doesn’t take Arin long after - long enough for Dan to end up back on his elbows, temple pressed against his forearm, slurring _come in me, come in me, please_ just loudly enough for Arin to hear. 

And he does, of course. Arin is nothing if not accommodating.

* * *

“Jesus Christ,” she says, almost an hour later, after they’ve all showered and the sheets have been changed - that was all on Arin, bless him - and ended up in a loose pile back in bed, a tangle of heavy, sleepy limbs and pleased, slow breathing. “That was ridiculous.”

“That was awesome,” Dan says sleepily. “Is what I think you meant.” 

“Yeah,” she says, and reaches over to pet his hair, lets her hand trail down to his throat. Arin’s joins her - even though she’d already watched him look Danny over, make sure he was actually okay, that he hadn’t gripped too hard or left any real bruises - fingers trailing gently over the fragile skin over his windpipe, down to the hard, prominent ridges of his clavicle. “I think so, too.” 

She thinks, too, that she wouldn’t mind stepping back sometimes if that’s the kind of show she gets. She just doesn’t say it. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
